Clueless
by moodychan
Summary: Eiji loves Oishi. Everyone knows that. Who doesn't? Haha... Golden pair in a way...
1. Oishi's Part

---Clueless---

It all started when the third year literature teacher gave an assignment…

----

"STUPID OISHI!!"

The entire tennis club member suddenly stopped their practice as they heard a loud yell coming from inside the clubhouse. Not so long after, they saw a red head figure running out of the clubhouse, followed by a loud 'Eiji!! I'm sorry!!!' yell from Seigaku's vice captain.

"Not again…" Momo mumbled as he watched the red head running toward him in full speed. "And I am about to have a match with Echizen…" he protested while shaking his head helplessly.

"Momo! Practice double with me."

"Sorry, Echizen. We'll play a game later."

"Che.."

----

"A short story about someone you like?"

"Yes, the lit teacher gave that assignment for each third year class."

"Hmm… Kikumaru senpai got upset after he read yours?"

"Yes."

"Let me guess, Kikumaru senpai wrote about you but you wrote about someone else." Ryoma said ignorantly as he hit the tennis ball back to Oishi's court.

"How did you know that?"

"Just a hunch."

"Well, do you know why he got upset?"

The freshman just continued his rally game silently before he finally mumbled, "Oishi senpai wa," he picked up his fallen hat and put it on his head before he continued, "Mada mada da ne…"

"Huh?"

----

"Your dad?"

"Yes."

"And Eiji is writing about you?"

"Yes."

"And you're asking _me_ what makes Eiji so upset?"

"Yes. Is this going to be a yes – no question session, Fuji? What makes him so upset anyway?"

"Isn't it so obvious?"

"What is?"

----

"Anoo… I think he just gets embarrassed."

"Huh? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"_Da.Ka.Ra_. Will anyone explain to me _what_ is so obvious?!"

"Sono… eeto… you know…"

"What?!?"

----

It was lunch break and Oishi decided to seek a little more information from Seigaku's data bank, Inui. Unlike the rest of his teammates who seemed to enjoy torturing him by saying it was obvious for Eiji to get upset, which made him annoyed because obviously the obvious thing was supposed to be well.. _obvious_ enough for everyone to find out but he just couldn't figure out what the obvious thing was so in other words it wasn't an obvious thing, Inui was a straightforward person. That guy wouldn't give him an implied answer…

"It's so obvious that even a blind man can see it."

"Not you too, Inui…" He wailed from the side of the chem. lab door desperately right before he saw a blue smoke came out from Inui's chem. set followed by a small popping sound, "What are you making?"

"Healthy homemade popcorn." He slowly turned his body around and showed the vice captain his latest creation, "Aozu flavored, wanna try? Hm, where did he go?"

----

Later on that night…

Oishi typed something on his cellphone as he sat on his bedside then hesitantly push the send button.

And he waited.

As he waited, a crazy idea suddenly highjack his sane mind and he couldn't stop himself from thinking, what if Eiji didn't receive his email? He better send it again.

But wait..

That double partner of his usually didn't notice his incoming mail alert… maybe he should call him.

Wait.

Eiji wouldn't want to answer his call at this point of time…

So He sent the mail again.

And again.

Argh, why didn't Eiji send him a reply already?

Another crazy idea came up on his mind.

What if Eiji was still upset and refused to read his mail?

This is ridiculous.

Did that red head want him to go over and apologize personally?

Okay…

If Eiji still didn't send him a reply after he sent this mail, he might as well…

Finally! Eiji's reply…

He quickly read the mail.

It was a short mail, Eiji wasn't someone who could write long email anyway, but it was enough to make him smile.

It read: 'Send that mail again for another twenty times and I might forgive you nya.'

"Whatever you want, Eiji…"

He sent the mail again, but this time he did it with a wide grin on his face.

----

Next day…

"Psst, Tezuka…"

The captain gave a side glance to his vice captain quietly while focusing his ears to hear one of his classmates read her assignment for the whole class.

"Why did Eiji wrote about me for his assignment?"

He sighed, and there was only one thing in his mind right then.. Oishi could be so clueless about a certain thing sometimes… Poor Eiji…


	2. Different meanings of 'Suki'

---Clueless---

As an apology, though he didn't really understand what his mistake was(1), Oishi took his partner to a _friendly_ Sunday evening bonding.

Just the two of them.

Outsider might think that it was a date. But it wasn't. Seriously.

"NYAA!!!"

He smiled as he heard the familiar voice. Eiji was still as reckless as ever. He looked at his wristwatch and learned that the red head was thirty minutes late. Oh well, Eiji wasn't the punctual type of person anyway.

"Oishi, gomen!!" He yelled from afar as soon as he located the vice captain standing under a tree, looking so handsome even in his plain T-shirt.

He was about to say 'It's okay, Eiji' but omitted doing so when the said person accidentally stumbled himself, almost landed his face to the ground.

"EIJI! Are you ok?"

"Whoa… that was close!! Nya, Oishi! I have a conversation with Fujiko some time ago, at first I told myself not to but ever since Fujiko found out that you ask me out he kept pushing me nya. So, Oishi-"

"Are you hurt? Did you sprain your ankle? God, Eiji.. I always told you not run around so recklessly.."

"…Ooiishiii!!"

"Stay still. I'm going to check your condition."

"Oishi! I have something to tell you!!"

"Hands up."

"Hahaha, it tickles!! Ne ne Oishi! I really need to tell you this!!"

"Turn around."

"Suki da(2)!"

"You seem to have no serious injuries. Oh yeah, what did you just say? I didn't catch your last sentence."

"…"

"Come on!! You're making me curious!! What did you say?"

Sighed.

Stupid Oishi. He lost his mood to confess now. Oh well..

"Tsuki(3)…" He answered, trying not to show his annoyance.

"Hm?" He looked up and found that the sky was still bright. "What moon?"

"Never mind. Let's go!! Anyway, you're paying right nya?? You're the one asking me out after all."

"Yes."

"YAY!!!"

-

---

-

Not so far from the couple, a group of people were watching the entire scene irritated-ly.

"Mataku… those two are hopeless…"

"Fsssh! Not so loud, baka! Oishi senpai might hear you."

"Saa… maybe they need a little help…" The brunet grins wickedly.

"You're not going to interfere their date(4), Fuji." Tezuka quickly cut the tensai's sentence.

"But…"

"No."

"Amazing how Tezuka could stop Fuji from doing something… ii data."

"Fine."

-

---

-

(At a music store)

(The store was playing a random J-rock song but after Eiji and Oishi came in, it suddenly played 'First Love'(5)

"What did I say about 'not interfering', _Fuji_?"

"Maa maa. I'm not interfering. I'm only helping Eiji by making a romantic situation."

"Aaack!! Senpai!! I think Kikumaru senpai is going to confess again!!!"

-

-

"Suki da(6)!!!"

Oishi was stunned for a split second but then smiled.

"I never knew you love this kind of song, Eiji."

"... Baka Oishi."

"What?"

-

---

-

(At the park)

(Somehow there were lots of flower petals falling and be blown away by the spring wind)

"Che… Why should I throw all these petals?"

"Because you're the smallest one among us, you can hide yourself easily behind all those leaves."

"Buchou!!" The freshman pleaded.

"..."

"Che.. mada mada da… wait.. I think Kikumaru senpai is going to…"

-

-

Okay, so verbal communication wasn't enough. This time, Eiji tried to combine verbal communication with body language.

"Suki da." He pointed his index finger towards Oishi.

The said person suddenly turned his head around and found someone carrying a hoe.

"It's not 'suki'(7), Eiji. That thing is called 'kuwa' isn't it?"

Eiji was getting a little irritated.

Oh he was ready to bump his head on to a nearby tree.

Lucky that he didn't because the nearby tree had Ryoma in(8) it.

-

---

-

(At a burger shop)

(Eiji and Oishi were eating their burgers)

"Oishi…"

"Nani, Eiji?"

"I need to tell you something. It's important. Just be quiet and listen to me carefully, okay?"

"… Okay."

-

-

"Kitta kitta!!"

"Inui, have you get rid of everything that can be called 'suki'?"

"Yes."

"Good. If Eiji fails again this time, I swear I'm going to do something nasty."

"Fuji…"

"You can't stop me this time, Tezuka."

"Twenty laps for being evil."

"Yorokonde.(9)" He answered happily.

-

-

"Suki."

"Huh? Tsuki?"

"No, stupid!! I said SUKI! S-U-K-I"

"Who called my name? Hey, you're Kikumaru-kun right?"

Oishi quickly turned around and found a familiar face.

"Harada-san! What a coincidence. How do you know my classmate, Harada Sukiko-san (nickname: Suki-chan), Eiji? Btw, what do you want to tell me?"

"Oh shut up, nya."

---

-0-

Omake

-0-

(The next day at Oishi's class)

The homeroom teacher was taking attendance roll.

"Nohara."

"Hai."

"Harada."

Silence.

"Harada! Harada Sukiko!"

"Sensei. Sukiko's sick."

"Weird… I met her yesterday and she was looking very genki(10)… What happened to her?"

Tezuka just let out a deep… long… sighed.

Well Oishi, you may not notice it but it was all your fault.

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) Read the first chapter

(2) It literally meant 'Like' but Japanese people loves to throw out the subject (and object) if the subject (and object) is considered clear. In this case, the full sentence should be 'I like you'.

(3) You guessed it. It means 'Moon'. Its pronunciation is very similar to 'Suki'

(4) For them, it's a date no matter how hard Oishi insisted it isn't.

(5) A VERY good song performed by Utada Hikaru. Old, I know. But it's still a nice love song…

(6) See how dangerous it is to throw away the subject and object? People might get the wrong understanding.

(7) This 'suki' refers to a plow. It has the same pronunciation with 'suki' (like) but the kanji is very different. 'Kuwa' means 'hoe'

(8) I'm confused with this line. Should I use 'on', 'in' or 'at'??? Arrggh!!

(9) 'Kitta' means 'Here it comes' or something like that, 'Yorokonde' means 'Gladly'. Fuji says 'Yorokonde' because he chooses to do laps as long as Tezuka doesn't forbid him doing what he wants.

(10) Means 'healthy', 'energetic', anything along the line.

a/n: gomen.. after I read the first chapter again I realize that it had so many mistakes in it. I give up fixing it… :x Okay, I still have 2 more exams (well… 3 actually. I wrote this 4 hours before my public health exams) this week and then I'm free!!! Yay!!


	3. Gifts

**Clueless**

Chapter 3: Gifts

* * *

Oishi had just return from Kyushu. And since he was the caring vice captain of Seigaku tennis team, he decided to buy a souvenir for the entire club member. He even bought a cute key chain for Sakuno (since she was Ryuzaki sensei's magomusume). He quickly distributed the presents the next day… Is it just a coincidence that Eiji got upset (again) right after he gave away the presents? 

Well, some of Seigaku's tennis team members were willing to testify…

---

"It is 100 percent jealousy."

"Eeto… I guess it's only natural for Eiji to get upset. I mean… anoo…"

"Why does Eiji senpai got angry? Che, I don't care."

"HAHAHAHA. That is a stupid question. Sakuno gets a cute key holder, Eiji senpai doesn't get anything. Do I need to explain the rest?"

"Fssshh…."

"I have no rights to answer such question. My teammate's personal life is off limit for me."

---

"Why didn't I give Eiji anything? Uugghh… do I need to answer this??"

---

"Stupid Oishi!!! No!! I'm not childish. Though it would be nice if he also gave a little something for me… I mean… the entire club got one nya.. even Sakuno-chan and she's not even in the men's tennis club…"

"See? It's 100 percent jealousy."

"Unyaa!! It's not!"

"But Oishi senpai is so cruel. He gave the entire club member a present but he forgot to buy one for his double partner. Isn't that right, mamushi???"

"Fsshh…"

---

"Huh? How long will their fight last? Eeettooo… can I pass?"

"Like I said, I don't care. Can we just continue our practice, Fuji senpai??"

Fuji turned off his handycam then rolled his eyes toward the freshman while giving his evil smile.

"You want to go against me, E-chi-zen-kun?"

The freshman gulped while quickly shook his head.

"Good. Now, let's repeat this scene."

---

"Eetoo.. I don't know how long their fight will last but I think they will soon reconcile. They always do, don't they?"

"Chee, I don't ca- //saw Fuji's evil glint from a distant// soon!! They will be in good terms again soon enough. //Fuji's evil glint was fading// Phew…"

"Hm, two days max."

"If my calculation was right, the fight will end around 8 tonight. How can I be so sure//smirk// Don't underestimate a data player like me."

"It won't be long. Btw, Fuji, 25 laps for disturbing today's practice."

---

"What? Sakuno and Oishi? Hahahaha… what kind of joke is that? Hora! The freshmen over there! Start practicing your swing!! Ahem, like I said, Oishi and Sakuno are.. well, to put it in short, kankenai darou (translation: totally irrelevant, isn't it)?"

"Mou, baasan!!"

"Hahaha, even if there is something, as a grandma I won't give my permission. Eh? Why you asked? Because triangle love is just too bothersome. How did I know about that? Oh please. _**Everyone**_ knows."

"Ano, Fuji senpai. I really don't know why Oishi senpai gave me this key holder. Do I need to return it to him? Mou… it's really cute though… I don't have too?? Yay!! Thank you Fuji senpai!!!"

"FUJI! Additional 20 laps for ditching afternoon practice!"

---

So… through out the afternoon practice, Fuji was filming various comments from several people about Oishi and Eiji's fight.

He succeeded taking a good documentation btw..

Now… what should he do with this tape?

Fufufu…...

"Fuji, twenty laps tomorrow."

"Huh? Why?? I didn't do, say nor talk anything! I'm totally innocent this time."

"But you are planning on something evil."

Sighed… Tezuka was just so hard to deceive…

-0-

Omake

-0-

(7.30 pm in front Eiji's house)

"Yo, Eiji."

"What?"

"This is for you." He said as he threw a medium size teddy bear to his red head friend.

"But... but... i thought you forgot to buy me present nya..."

"Baka. Everyone only gets a key holder, how can i give this to you in front of everybody?"

"Ooiisshiii!! I love you!!"

Oishi just laughed while letting the acrobatic player gave him a hug. Eiji could be so childish sometimes. How can he easily said that he loved him just because he gave the red head a teddy bear? He sure hope Eiji's future lover wasn't the jealous type...

* * *

forgot to write this last time... 

**Disclaimer**: PoT is NOT MINE


	4. Oishi's Jealousy

**Clueless**

Chapter 4: Oishi's Jealousy

* * *

It's lunch break and Oishi had something he needed to discuss with his double partner, so off he went to Eiji's class.

"Ah, Fuji! Can you get Eiji for me?" He asked from outside the class.

The tensai did not give a respond immediately, in fact, he looked like he was thinking about something, tilted his head then smiled before he answered, "Eiji's not here."

"Huh? Weird. He usually eats his lunch with you, right?"

"Maa, I think Eiji is at the roof right now."

"Okay. I'll go meet him there. Thanks." The vice captain was about to leave when suddenly Fuji grabbed his arm, "What is it, Fuji?"

"Maybe you should give them privacy." //smile//

"Huh? What privacy? Who are we talking about?"

"Don't tell this to anyone," He whispered secretively on Oishi's ear, "Eiji got a letter this morning, _from a girl_" he heavily emphasized the last three words before he continued, "Maybe she's going to confess her feeling."

Oishi was speechless for a while. Eiji? Confession from a girl? Was it…

"Yes, Oishi. I mean a love confession." Fuji quickly added.

"Oh…" Somehow he felt annoyed, but at what he did not know exactly. "I'll talk with him later then. Jya." When he turned around, he bumped his head to a wall. "Ouch." He groaned weakly, then continued walking toward his classroom. After a few steps, his right foot stepped his left shoelaces, which caused him to stumble.

"Ne, Oishi… You alright?" Fuji called worriedly, but there was a slight amusement in his tone as he saw the vice captain fell on the floor, drawing the attention from the nearby students.

"Haha.." He laughed dryly, "I'm fine. I'm going to my class now. See you later, Fuji" He waved his goodbye before he continued his steps.

"Hey, Oishi!" Fuji called. "Your class is that way." He stated as he pointed the opposite direction.

"Huh?" He looked around and found that he was indeed in the wrong direction. Arrgghh!! He was so embarrassed!! What was wrong with him?! He quickly coughed, trying not to blush in embarrassment, and blurted "I'm going to the chem. lab before I go to class."

"Oh…" Fuji commented, trying not to look excited, even if he WAS. He let the vice captain to take another steps before he called him again, "OISHI! The chem. lab is _right next to your classroom_!!"

_Can't he say that __**EARLIER**_ Oishi protested in his mind as he grumpily turned around and walk toward his class. This time for real. Fuji just laughed as he saw Oishi passed him by then mumbled, "Fu fu… You're so fun to tease…"

---

Evening practice.

"Momo!! Don't play around!" Oishi yelled from across the court. Momo just gave the vice captain a confused and curious looks. What was the matter with him anyway?

"Anoo… Oishi… don't be so tight. Momo just-"

"Taka-san, are you questioning my authority as a vice captain?" He said irritatedly.

"You're not Oishi senpai!" Momo claimed, "Who are you and what had you done to him?!"

"That's it. Momo! 50 laps!!"

"EEEEE???!!"

"_**NOW**_!"

"Ha-Hai!!" Momo answered as he started to do his laps.

"Ii-data.."

"Inui! Start practicing or you also can do 50 laps!!"

"Buchou-!!!"

"…" Tezuka began to rub his temple desperately. Why did he have the feeling that there was Fuji involved? And where did Eiji go? The acrobatic player did not show up in the evening practice…

---

"Nyaaa!!! I'm late!! I'm late!!!" Eiji ran frantically toward the tennis court. He had a perfect reason for being late btw: he was demonstrating his somersault technique to a girl from the gymnastic club. He was, after all, the one with the best reflex in Seigaku Junior high.

When he reached the tennis court, he was surprised to see so many people laying dead on the ground, even Fuji. It was as if Tezuka was ordering everyone 100 laps or Inui forced everyone to drink one of his lethal juice, or even BOTH! Oh the horror!! So he looked around and found Oishi in front the clubroom. He dashed his way there and greeted his partner, "Nya Oishi!! What happened here?"

"Why are you late, Eiji?" He asked coldly.

"What happened to you? You are usually a calm person…" He commented.

"I don't know. It's just that everything seems so annoying right now." He answered matter-of-fact-ly. He gazed at Eiji's face carefully then sighed, "Anyway, you haven't answered my question. Why are you late?"

"Oh, I'm demonstrating my somersault technique to Hirano-san, you know, the girl from the gymnastic club."

Suddenly, Oishi did not felt so annoyed and irritated like before. His face was brightened up as he heard Eiji explained the whole thing and secretly smiled as he looked at Eiji's face.

"Oishi…" Tezuka suddenly called, "100 laps. You know _why_."

"Ahaha…" He laughed nervously, "Hai." He answered then started to do his laps. He still did not know what annoyed him so much earlier, but he knew one thing. It had _NOTHING_ to do with _EIJI_ receiving a _LETTER_ from a _GIRL_. 

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

a/n: there might be LOTS of grammar error and i'm too lazy to open a dictionary. I have been writing (and updating and revising) fic almost every 2-3 days recently and I think I have exceeded my brain capacity... I only used spelling and grammar tool to fix the error I made but we all know that tool can't do much… the important thing is you understand what I mean, right? Like my English teacher used to say: don't be too bothered with the grammar (haha, maybe that's why my grammar is sooooo bad)


	5. The Happy Ending?

**Clueless**

Chapter 5: The happy ending?

* * *

One day, in Seigaku's bunkasai… 

The tennis team was playing a movie about their everyday activity.

They actually could do any other things in the bunkasai, like opening a cosplay tea house (Eiji's idea) or presenting Romeo and Juliet play (Ryuzaki sensei's idea), but they chose, under Fuji's heavy intimidation, to play a movie. Taped and edited by their one and only evil tensai, Fuji Syuusuke.

Not that opening a cosplay teahouse looked appealing in their eyes anyway. Not after they saw the (super) mini skirt or the frilly gothic lolita outfit design for their costume. One would have to be stupid and insane enough to wear that outfit willingly. Since they have to wax their before they wear the skirt (if it was wearable) and since they already felt itchy by just looking at the frilly gown.

Not that they were willing to do a Romeo and Juliet play also. Who would want to kiss Fuji in a play anyway? Yes, Fuji would likely get the Juliet role if they ever agreed to do the play. Since he was the only one who had the feminine features attached to his entire body.

So it's not like they were totally intimidated by Fuji…

Right?

Right.

Okay, let's continue with the story…

---

After watching the movie for the tenth time that day, Oishi was starting to have some… thoughts about a certain… red head acrobatic player who happened to be his golden pair. He was not sure about his thoughts though, so he decided to discuss the problems with a certain someone when everyone else was taking a lunch break.

"Tezuka…" He called.

The captain somehow knew where the conversation would lead but he decided to let his vice captain to continue his words.

"About the tape…"

"…"

They both watched the tape again silently. Fuji said that it was the tennis club's everyday activities, but no matter how one looked at it, it focused on Oishi and Eiji's activity rather than the club's. Or to be more specific, it focused on Eiji's love confessions toward the vice captain which failed miserably.

"Why do I have the feeling that Eiji had a crush on me?"

The captain twitched. This time, he was not twitching in annoyance but rather in amazement. It took Eiji one full year of confessing, public display of affection and countless jealousy fights to make Oishi realized his love? Eiji was not even hiding it for god's sake!

"It is just not possible, right? Eiji and I are best friends and partner! Maybe I'm only imagining things…"

Aaand Oishi was back to his old dense self… great. Maybe he should give his vice captain a little advice… "You shou-"

"God, Oishi senpai! Eiji senpai is TOTALLY in love with you!!!" Momo suddenly cut Tezuka's words. He was the first one to come back from lunch break together with Inui and Kaidou.

Oishi was stunned for a while before he tilted his head, saying "Love?" in a disbelieve tone. Maybe they were playing tricks on him…

"Love, as in Romeo and Juliet's eternal love." Inui muttered flatly as he took a seat next to the captain.

"Eeee???!!!"

"Fssshh…" Kaidou hissed, blushing furiously. Somehow he always felt embarrassed just by hearing the 'L' word. Not anyone knew about this but secretly Kaidou did have a gentle heart. "Love…" he mumbled.

"Did I hear someone saying 'Love'??" A familiar brunet entered the clubroom, smiling.

"Eiji doesn't love me! He's the spontaneous type so I'm pretty sure he WILL confess his love the first time he realized it!"

"Che- he already done that."

"Huh?"

"Anoo… Millions of times.."

He blinked at the two figures entering the clubroom. Millions of times??? If that's the case, he should've hear it MILLIONS OF TIMES also, right? Then why didn't he realize it before? Still did not believe with the new information his brain received, he was still in his denial state. So he opened his mouth again and demanded an explanation, "Then why didn't Eiji got jealous when I gave a key holder to Sakuno-san?"

"He was."

"Though he didn't admit that he's jealous.."

"Maa, talking about jealousy… Eiji has lots of it."

"Jealousy counts up to 80 percent as the reason behind your fights with him, Oishi."

Oishi blinked again as he observed everyone in the room, and thought 'It's as if they already know about Eiji's feeling toward me…'

"Mataku, _**EVERYONE**_ knows."

Then… then…. Eiji… seriously… //gulped// lo-love him//blushed//

"Nya!! Oiiishhiiii!! Wanna go look around the festival with me? I hear that the basketball club was playing Endless Love, adapted from Korean drama, in the hall right now!! I love that drama so much nya because you can feel the love flowing in every episode of the movie!! Huh? Oishi? Do you have a fever?"

Oookay, Eiji seriously didn't mean anything when he repeatedly said the 'L' word, it just so happened that he used the said words three times in under one minute period. And since Oishi had just received his enlightment about Eiji's feeling, the red head's words were translated like this in his brain: 'Nya!! Oiiishhiiii!! Wanna go look around the festival with me? I hear that the basketball club was playing Endless_ly_** Loving **_**you**_, adapted from Korean drama, in the hall right now!! I **love you** so much nya can you feel **my love** flowing …' – and he did not hear the rest

Momo hurriedly waved his hand in front the fukubuchou, "Oishi senpai!! You alright??"

"Fsshh…. //blushed// love… fssshh…"

"Someone get him to the infirmary." Tezuka ordered.

"Eee??? Is Oishi sick nya?? Ne, Oishii! Shikari!!" Eiji shouted worriedly as he put his hand on Oishi's forehead. Since he thought that Oishi had a fever. He didn't have any hidden intention whatsoever when he did that. Which only caused Oishi to blush even redder. His heart was beating so fast and he was feeling suffocated because of hyperventilation.

"Mada mada da ne, senpaitachi."

"Nya??? What happened??? OOOiiiiSSShhhiIII!!!"

Everyone in the room (minus golden pair) just sighed. They all have the same thoughts in their mind: Maybe the golden pair was cursed with a 'clueless curse' which always put one of them in the clueless state. Don't you agree :P

**End?**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Anyway, is there any Japanese word I have to translate? Bunkasai is the culture festival, it is usually held around autumn (if I am not mistaken).


	6. Pretty

**Clueless**

Chapter 6: Pretty

* * *

One day, out of the blue, our seigaku boys were talking about girls. Yes, GIRLS. Oishi and Eiji were still practicing their special move for the next tournament so they didn't join the conversation. 

It all started with a simple question from our dearest tensai, Fuji Shuusuke, "Do you think Sakuno-chan's pretty?"

Ryoma choked then hurriedly put on his cap while the rest just stared at the brunet silently.

"Well?" He asked again as he put his 'I won't stop until I get an answer' face.

"Maa, I would rather say that she's cute." Momo answered before he stuffed his towel to his locker then walked toward his tennis bag.

"Anoo.. I also think she's cute. Pretty isn't a right word to describe her. Why are you asking that, Fuji?"

"Nothing." He chuckled, "Just curious. Anyway, Tezuka.."

Tezuka suddenly froze. He just knew that Fuji had another evil plan in his head.

"Do you think she's pretty?"

The captain rolled his eyes to the youngest regular, who was ready to flee himself from the clubroom, "I think Echizen is the most suited person to answer such question."

Thanks to Tezuka, the brunet noticed Ryoma's action. He quickly threw a tennis ball toward the clubroom door, just inches away from Ryoma's face, making the door to close with a loud noise. "Saa, he'll have his turn."

"Che.." He protested.

"So?" Fuji then shifted his face toward the captain, waiting for an answer. There was a long pause and intense staring contest between the two before Tezuka finally gave up. Fuji grinned happily.

"No."

"Maa.. you're so cruel. I think she's pretty. What do you think, Echizen-kun?"

He gulped, "…N-"

"Guys! What are you doing? You'll miss the first period!" Oishi suddenly walked in the clubroom together with Eiji. "Kaidou-kun, do you have a fever? Your face is burning."

All eyes quickly turned to him, making Kaidou blushed even deeper. "FFSSHH!!"

Fuji giggled, "I take that as a yes then, Kaidou."

Oishi and Eiji exchanged confuse looks. They didn't know what was happening right then but they were sure that Fuji was on to something again.

"Ii-data.." Inui scribbled something on his book, stopped, then said, "What about her friend, Tomoka?"

"Absolutely not." They (minus golden pair) all said in unison.

"Nyaaa!! What are you talking?"

"Fuji were asking our opinion about Sakuno-chan." Inui explained. The golden pair just muttered 'Ooo' before they walked toward their locker and change.

"Tachibana's sister?" Fuji asked again. At this, everyone except Ryoma and Tezuka agreed that Ann was a pretty girl.

"Oh!" Momo suddenly yelled, "Ryoma's cousin?"

"Che.. of course she's not pre-"

"I think she's pretty." Oishi answered quite instantly as he closed his locker. His line earned him a glare from his double partner/lover. Oh yeah, after the last incident (a/n: see last chapter) the two were officially a lover. "What?"

"Nya!! Stupid Oishi!!" He threw his towel, took his tennis bag then left the clubroom.

"What?!" He asked desperately but the others just sighed.

--

Lunch break, at the roof.

Eiji was still in his annoyed mode when Oishi visit him during lunch break.

"How do you know I'm here?"

"Fuji."

They paused for a few minutes before Oishi walked closer and sat beside the red head.

"Do you really think that Ryoma's cousin is pretty?" He asked.

"Um.." He thought about it for a while then continued, "Yeah."

Eiji quickly hit Oishi's head with his hand in annoyance, "That's for calling someone else pretty in front of your lover."

The vice captain just rubbed the back of his head silently before he asked, "So are we cool now?"

"Depends nya.." He muttered ignorantly as he took a bite at his onigiri, "What do you think about me?"

"Huh?"

"Arrgghh!! You can be so dense at times nya!!" He scowl as he hit Oishi's head again, "Do you think I'm pretty?!"

"Of course not!!"

Eiji was ready to beat the vice captain to death when Oishi caught his lover's hand and pulled him closer. "Nya.. what are you doing?!"

"I think you're…" He stopped, trying not to blush, "cute."

Eiji just couldn't hold his laugh when he saw Oishi desperately trying to fight his blush. "I also think you're cute nya.."

* * *

Omake 

-

(right after Eiji and Oishi left the clubroom)

The rest of the team fell silent for a while, pitying a certain red head for having the densest person on earth as his lover. But it didn't last long. Not after Fuji said, "So, how long do you think the fight will last this time?"

"Three days!" Momo yelled excitedly

"Anoo.. Fuji, I don't think it's a good-" Momo secretly hand Taka his racket, "BURNING!! UNTIL TOMORROW!!" then he started to swing the racket around energetically.

"Hm.. since Oishi had just said something very fatal my prediction will be… a week."

Tezuka was pinching the bridge of his nose, "Fuji, twenty laps."

"Fsshh…"

Ryoma was sneaking his way out the clubroom at that time.

"Saa.. I'm guessing it will only last until lunch break.."

Our prince had almost succeeded leaving the clubroom secretly. He put his hand to the door handle, ready to run after he opened the door quietly when suddenly the door was opened from outside. Just so you know, the door opened inwardly. So when Eiji forcefully open the door, he also knocked Ryoma down.

"Ouch!!" He growled, rubbing his forehead.

"Nya, gomen Ochibi.."

"Che, Eiji senpai!!" He protested, but Eiji ignored him. The red head rushed his way toward his locker, then muttered in a rather loud voice. "I forgot my English book." After that he walked toward the door again. But when he tried to open the door, the door just wouldn't budge. After his third attempts to open the door, he finally groaned, "What's the matter with this stupid door?! It. Won't. Open!! Unyaa!!!"

Ryoma, and all the people in the clubroom for that matter, just watched him confused-ly. "Kikumaru senpai.." he called, but Eiji was too preoccupied at that time. "Kikumaru senpai!!" He called again with a louder voice to get Eiji's attention.

"WHAT?!"

"The door opens **_inwardly_**. You're opening it the _wrong way_."

He stopped. Turned the knob and pulled it then voila! The door was open!!

"Stupid door!" Was all he said before he rushed his way out of the clubroom.

You know… The others were having a dilemma at that time.. Should they laugh, because it WAS very funny, or should they felt sorry for Eiji?

* * *

a/n: hehehe… I'm feeling happy right now so I decided to update this story.. anyway.. i'm still waiting for a stray comet to hit my college.. haha XD  



	7. Fuji's Idea Part One

**Clueless**

Last Chapter: Fuji's Idea (part one)

* * *

It had been a while since Eiji and Oishi went out together, and that certain fact kinda irked several Seigaku regulars. No, they were not irritated because, truth speaking, the golden pair was the first (gay) pair that ever 'go public' in the school area. No.. They were not that narrow minded. In fact, they had the same thing in mind when the vice captain (after MILLIONS of love confessions) realized Eiji's feeling, which was: "FINALLY!!" See? The regulars (and the whole school for this matter) had already gave their blessing for the couple, so what irked them exactly? 

A few selected regulars being Fuji, Momo, Taka, and Inui, watched the pair from a far where Oishi and Eiji acted like two stupid elementary school boys in love. You know the feeling you got when you read a (stupid) love story about a (stupid) girl who fell in love with a (stupid) boy hence they started a (stupid) relationship which somehow got in your vein since the couple simply TOO STUPID to make the next move in shoujo manga? Yep, that's how they felt right then.

"Mataku… those two are really hopeless…" Momo sighed as he shook his head desperately. Right then, Oishi and Eiji were blushing furiously just because their hands accidentally brushed. "I bet they haven't kissed yet."

"Anoo… maybe they are just… eeto.. taking it slow.. I guess.."

"Maa… Sometimes it is refreshing to see an awkward love like that, isn't it?"

The others suddenly gawked at Fuji's statement. Well, there's nothing wrong about the content of the statement. If Taka were the one who said that line, the others wouldn't gawk. Seriously. Because the statement was so full with affection and understanding that it was almost IMPOSSIBLE to come out from Fuji's mouth. Unless if the brunet was severely drunk.

"What?" Fuji asked in his 'I know what you were implying but since it's fun to tease you guys I'm going to pretend clueless' tone.

"Will you spill your idea for us, Fuji?" Inui asked plainly, and in full confidence. Fuji might trick the other two but the brunet couldn't trick him. Not a chance. He might not have an accurate data on Fuji's tennis style (and anything that was related to tennis) but other than that, his data was sufficient to predict Fuji's evil intention. Fuji wasn't as unpredictable as he thought he was, ne?

He chuckled as the trio getting more and more excited. "Maa.." He started, looking as excited as the trio while letting them to move their head closer to his. It was, after all, (supposed to be) a secret right? "I hear that they're having…" He suddenly stopped, looked around for a while then showed a confused face, "You know, usually I hear Tezuka's voice in this kind of situation…"

"Come on, Fuji senpai!! You're making me curious!!" Momo yelped desperately.

"Tezuka is too preoccupied with his match against Echizen." Inui explained as he pointed to one of the court where Tezuka was having a long sweaty rally with Ryoma. "You were saying?"

Fuji smiled. Evily. Not that he ever let out a sincere smile in the first place but still… his smile was r-e-a-l-l-y evil. The trio had a mixed feeling when they saw the smile, excited and lucky. Excited because they knew they would be witnessing something, well.. exciting, and lucky because they knew they weren't going to be the victim of Fuji's evil idea.

"I hear they're having a date this evening…"

"Anoo… you don't mean to…"

--

Meanwhile, at the other court.

Eiji suddenly shuddered.

"What's the matter, Eiji?" Oishi asked worriedly as he walked toward his red headed lover.

"Dunno." He answered shortly as he looked around, "Somehow I felt like Fujiko is planning something evil again…"

"Maybe you're just imagining things. Fuji isn't that evil." He answered as he gave a light pat on Eiji's forehead. As usual, the two stupid couple quickly shared the same shade of red on their face as they began to stutter. Aw.. so cute.. But you're wrong about one thing, Oishi.. Fuji _was_ that evil...

* * *

a/n: i just realized one thing... this is SUPPOSED to be Oishi/Eiji fic, right? How come Fuji gets the biggest portion in the story?? haha.. that just showed how much i LOVE him...

* * *


	8. Fuji's Idea Last Part

**Clueless**

Last chapter: Fuji's Idea (last part)

* * *

Oishi had been in a really good mood that day, he could not wipe his smile off his face.

Eiji was also in a really good mood that day, he was grinning the entire school hours, forcing the teachers to question the sanity of the acrobatic player.

Each time someone asked what made them so happy, they would only snicker. There was simply no way for them to leak their 'date plan'. No… They were not the type of couple who loved showing off their intimacy in public area. Oh, when they said 'public area', they meant the tennis club. They were completely aware that their fellow teammates were still living their happy lives as singles. Announcing that they were having a date after school was so being intolerant, right? They did not want to be intolerant.

That and the fact that several of the regulars would most likely stalk them just because they thought it would be 'fun'.

Keeping that certain fact in mind, the pair decided to play dumb. Which was something they expert in doing besides playing double.

Today's date's going to be a lot of FUN!!

0-0-0

Today's date's totally NOT fun!! Eiji could only scowl mentally since he was losing his breath after walking for two hours non-stop. He knew that Oishi loved fish, and he also loved going fishing, he just did not think that Oishi would take him to his favorite fishing spot in their first official date.

"What's the matter, Eiji? Tired?" Oishi asked worriedly. Eiji quickly answered his fine and tried not to look extremely annoyed with his lover (even when he did), but when he saw Oishi smiled so gently toward him, all the annoyance and irritation that had been piled up were quickly swept away.

"Love you." He suddenly said, blushing a little, then began skipping his way, leaving a stunned Oishi behind muttering 'What's with him, so suddenly?'. However, the vice captain grinned happily after all. He kind of liked Eiji's tendency to randomly say he liked him at the very unpredictable moment.

"Don't skip around so much, you'll fall." He reminded but smiled anyway when Eiji kept skipping on constant speed.

0-0-0

"Mataku!! Who would be stupid enough to go deep in the mountain for their date?!" Momo complained. He and several other bored people was walking not so far away behind the golden pair. Because it was Saturday night and all of them were happy singles who didn't have anything to do so they thought it would be better to stalk their friend's date rather than staying at home doing math homework.

"Che, who's the stupid one to actually stalk them to this kind of place?!" Ryoma groaned at his senpais.

"Shut up, Echizen!" Momo hushed.

"I can't believe I get dragged to this…" He muttered helplessly. First of all, he was the least interested to stalk the vice captain's date, he would rather be at home with his precious Karupin. Second, he had tried to run away when his senpaitachi dragged him to this unfamiliar place, oh yes he had tried so hard but his effort was wasted in front of a certain brunet senpai. Then he thought, what the heck, he'd just play along. As long as they did not force him to do anything _weird_ such as throwing Sakura petals from a tree like the other time.

"Hm… It seems that Oishi had a fetish toward nature. Iidata…" Inui muttered with a plain face then quickly scribbled something in his notebook. Momo and Ryoma could only saw their data player in amazement, because Inui was able to write and walk without tripping something at the same time.

"Maa, since Tezuka's not around, we can finally have some fun, ne?" Fuji smiled sweetly toward his teammates. The quiet surrounding of an unfamiliar place like this mountain somehow had given him a great idea on how to make the couple moved in to the next phase of dating. Oh yes, it was very generous of him to help them…

0-0-0

"Nya! This is fun!!" Eiji chirped as he put another fish to his bucket.

"It is, isn't it?" Oishi agreed.

He smiled at the red head, the red head grinned in return. Then they excitedly continued their fishing activity.

0-0-0

"That's totally not a date!" Momo protested from behind a tree not so far away from the two. All agreed at his statement. It was more of an outing of two best friends rather than a hot, passionate date of recently established couple. "They're really helpless.."

"That's why we're here, right?" Fuji smiled again. But this time, he snapped his eyes wide open. And everyone knew that whenever Fuji opened his eyes, he had a really good plan.

Momo, Inui and Ryoma (Momo dragged him) then crowding in front of the brunet, leaning closer so they could hear him whispering his genius plan.

"I call this 'Oishi and Eiji's passionate first official date in a deep mountain' plan part A."

Ryoma yawned in boredom because the plan's name sounded really lame and stupid.

"Interesting.." Inui mumbled.

"What's the plan?" Momo asked excitedly.

Fuji chuckled before he explained his plan. "In a remote and unfamiliar surrounding, two lovers are too busy fishing that they don't notice the sudden change of weather. And before they know it, rain started to fall down. Then they hurriedly went to a nearby abandoned cabin, soaking themselves in the rain because they didn't bring an umbrella."

All three of them quickly looked up to the sky and found that the sky was very clear and there was no single cloud around.

"Erm, is that plan feasible?" Momo asked hesitantly.

"It will." Fuji answered confidently.

"How?" Inui fixed his glasses, took another good look at the sky and continued, "There is only 0.1 percent chance for the rain to fall."

"We will make it rain." Was what he said mysteriously. Three of them (yes, even Ryoma was curious) wanted to ask how would he make the rain fall from a perfectly bright sky when suddenly they noticed that Fuji had been staring intensely toward their freshman.

"Rain dance." The brunet said calmly.

Ryoma quickly showed a horrified look as he started to understand the meaning of Fuji's intense stare earlier. He gulped, muttering, "You didn't mean…"

"Yup."

"Che, I can't do rain dance!!" Sure he had seen the dance couple of times before but to actually do it… Not to mention, in front of his senpais? And not just any senpai, it's Fuji senpai who was ready to take humiliating pictures of him with his cellphone for future blackmailing material. He wouldn't live it down for years. YEARS!!

At that point, Momo was trying his best to hold down a laugh while Inui was muttering, 'I see…'

"Okay, let me revised my words. I _don't_ do rain dance! Why me?!" He protested.

"Because you're the youngest, smallest one between us and because you had been living in US for quite some time." Was his reason, silently teaching his cute kouhai just how true the 'Jakuniku Kyoushoku' (the strong eats the weak) proverb was. "Besides, I heard that Indian people can do the rain dance." He continued. It was just a simple syllogism. Indian people did rain dance. They resided in US. Ryoma had been living in US before. Therefore, Ryoma could do the rain dance.

Yeah, he knew that it was a (very) wrong and baseless one-sided conclusion, but whatever. He liked teasing the kid.

"…" Ryoma was still struggling to go against Fuji's words. However, after a few sharp glares and a lot of intimidating aura later, he gave up with a long, exasperated sigh. "Che, fine. Though I don't think it will work." He grumbled, tugging his white cap deeper.

0-0-0

Not so long after Ryoma began rain dancing…

"I can't believe this… It really worked…" Momo commented as he saw a large dark cloud began gathering above them. Then he quickly looked toward Oishi and Eiji. The two was still busy catching fishes they did not notice the sudden change of weather.

"Echizen has an inborn talent to call the rain.. iidata…"

Ryoma was trying so hard to keep himself from jumping down a nearby cliff.

"Told you it will work.." Fuji said, smiling slyly at his cellphone. "Echizen-kun, keep dancing until the rain starts pouring. Inui and Momo, go to the cabin and make the necessary preparation for part B of the plan."

Momo and Inui nodded, Ryoma was making a mental promise to double his milk intake from that day onward so he could gain some height. He really hated the fact that they ordered him to do such humiliating things just because he was the _smallest_ one around!

0-0-0

Then, not so long after that, the rain starts pouring down heavily.

"Unya!! It's raining!!"

Oishi, being the worrywart that he was, took off his jacket and put it on Eiji's head. He did not want his lover to get sick now, did he?

"Let's finish up and find some shelter before the rain gets heavier."

"I think I saw a cabin on our way here."

"Alright, let's go there." Oishi packed his things, returning the fishes they caught to the river again (because it's troublesome to bring them) then let Eiji lead the way to the old, abandoned cabin not so far away from the fishing spot. "Don't run, you'll slip." He reminded.

"Nya, Oishi… You sounded like my mother…" The red head pouted but he stopped running anyway, just like what his lover told him. "But I like that side of you too." He added quietly, grinning.

"What?"

"Not telling nya!!" He giggled. Oishi smiled while thinking, Eiji's so full of energy…

0-0-0

"The rain gets heavier…" Eiji said as he saw the rain pouring down from the window. He rubbed his hands, did a light stretch up then did anything he could think of to make himself warm. Even with Oishi's jacket on, he's still freezing.

"Eiji, help me gather anything burnable and put it in the fireplace. I'm going to make a fire to warm us up."

Eiji nodded and started to look for 'burnable things', muttering 'burnable, burnable' as he did so. "Nya, Oishi…" He called, "We're in luck. There is little leftover firewood.."

"With only that amount of wood, the fire won't last long… But I guess it's better than nothing.."

Oishi quickly make the fire, then sat in front of the fireplace. Eiji quickly joined him and they began to sit side by side quietly as they warmed themselves.

Then they started to talk. Well, actually, Eiji did all the talking while Oishi just stared at the fire quietly.

"And then… Nya, Oishi.. you're so quiet…"

"Am I?" Oishi answered weakly, his whole body was trembling because of the cold.

"Oishi… your lips… it's purple now.." Eiji noted in panic. He hurriedly grabbed Oishi's hands and was surprise to find how cold they had become, "You're freezing cold! Nya, it's my fault because you gave your jacket to me!!"

He smiled weakly before he shook his head, showing his disagreement towards Eiji's statement.

When Eiji was about to give back the jacket to Oishi, he saw this black, thick garment lying around in the corner and thought of a better idea. Oishi's cold, his clothes were all wet because of the rain, the fastest way to warm him up was…

"Oishi.. take off your clothes nya.."

"!!" Oishi gasped, obviously he was misunderstanding Eiji's true intention, and blushed furiously. Of course, the sudden shunting of the blood flows to his cheeks when he almost got frostbite just made thing even worst for him.

"Come on, take it off! Your face is burning already!!" He then forcefully stripped his lover, grabbed the garment and was about to wrapped it around Oishi's body when he realized something… 'OMG, I just stripped Oishi!'

The two then just stared at each other awkwardly, blushing. And Eiji couldn't get his eyes off Oishi's (naked) body until Oishi finally (and abruptly) took the garment and wrapped it around himself. "Err... thanks.."

0-0-0

The sound of falling rain was heard harmoniously along with the fire crackles. And, if you listen even more carefully, you could hear two different heartbeats racing with each other.

Eiji was trying to melt the awkwardness by ranting about random things, from when would the rain stops to how he liked the sushi from Taka's store. Oishi just sat silently, trying not to lose his mind. Because Eiji's so close to him and he's so cute when he ranted and he only had one piece of garment covering his body.

"Nya… it's cold…" Eiji said in the end of his rant.

"The fire is almost off…"

"No wonder… I'll go look for something easily burnable…"

The acrobatic player started looking, but he gave up not long after because the only easily burnable thing left was the cabin. Of course, he couldn't find anything because Momo and Inui had made sure to throw away all unnecessary items that could be burned. But Eiji didn't know about that, right?

"Oishi… it's cold nya…" He said again.

"May I hug you? Maybe it will be warmer that way.."

Oishi blushed, but let his red head lover hugged him. He could hear Eiji giggled and muttered 'this is fun', and it was more than enough to make him blushed even deeper. Oishi stared the fire with Eiji's arms around his neck until the fire died down.

"You know Oishi… this is the best date ever!" He suddenly chirped.

"This is our first date ever.."

"But it's still the best nya!!" He insisted. Then they stared at each other a brief second before they chuckled.

"Say, Eiji.." Oishi suddenly asked Eiji to take a look at his palm. Curious, Eiji did so, looking down to the palm, but didn't found anything on it. When he lift his face, he suddenly felt Oishi leaning over him. And before he knew it, he felt something cold and moist on his cheek, which turned out to be Oishi's lips.

"Idiot.." He muttered.

"You didn't like it?"

"At least do it on the lips."

0-0-0

(Outside the cabin, four certain people were peeking from the window secretly)

Momo and Ryoma were holding their breath as they saw the golden inching their way slowly until they suffocated themselves. And after the couple finally did a _proper_ lovers kiss, they exhaled.

Fuji only smiled mysteriously, pleased to know that his plan worked perfectly.

"I'm glad that your plan _worked_ (All thanks to me, of course), Fuji senpai, but.." Ryoma then stared at his brunet senpai carefully. While the three of them (Inui, Momo, and him) was soaking wet because of the rain, Fuji was completely dry because he happened to bring a raincoat.

"Maa, it never hurt to bring a raincoat with you all the time.."

Then Inui, who was still peeking, suddenly muttered, "Things had just turned to a more interesting direction…"

All three blinked curiously before they joined him peeked. The instance they saw what was happening inside, Ryoma quickly turned their face around while Fuji was busy taking pictures with his cellphone and Momo was wiping the blood dripping from his nose with his wet sleeve.

"Can we go home, now?" The freshman pleaded desperately.

"Couple more shots…" Fuji mumbled.

Momo stayed silent, his nosebleed was getting more severe.

Inui was making sure he memorized all the things he saw so he could put it in his notebook once he got home. The notebook he brought with him was already drenched so it's not writable anymore.

Ryoma wondered how he could keep up with his senpais all these times…

* * *

Omake

-0-

Monday morning practice.

Tezuka was annoyed. Really annoyed. He might not show it on his face, but he was undoubtfully annoyed.

Why?

He looked around the tennis court carefully, found only non-regulars, Taka and Fuji.

At first, he was angry because five people were late that morning. He was ready to give them heavy punishment when suddenly Oishi called his cellphone and tell him that he was sick.

Then Eiji did the same.

Then Inui.

Then Ryoma.

Then Momo.

All five of them said they had a high fever (in Momo's case, he said that he also had a mild anemia) since Sunday.

He could only rub his temple and tried maintaining his cold expression. Somehow, he felt that he had been toyed by them. Just how many times you could find five teenagers fell sick at the same time with the same illness? Especially when they're supposed to be at their respective homes, doing their respective private things? Not to mention, they were giving a bad example for the rest of the team!

And somehow he had a feeling that Fuji was involved, he just didn't have a proof.

"What?" Fuji asked oh so innocently when he found the captain was staring at him accusingly. Seeing that he could never forced Fuji to admit his crime, Tezuka sighed then typed something on his cellphone and sent it to five certain people. The brunet didn't see what Tezuka was writing but he was sure that it had the word 'laps' and two digit numbers (minimum) in it. He almost felt sorry for his friends… Well, almost.

* * *

**a/n:** Wow, it took me so long to update.. hehe.. Well, it's done! Done! YAY!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.


End file.
